


Transformation

by sffan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude. You turned into a wolf. What the hell? When did that start being a thing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Big, big thanks to emungere for the beta. 
> 
> It's a ridiculous ball of fluff. I'm a _little_ sorry. And it's only teen and up because of the swearing. I'm more sorry about that.
> 
> There are some mentions of the events of Season 3. Detailed enough that I would consider them spoilers.

Stiles is packing up his homework when he gets the text from Scott.

_hey can u come over to dereks bring lydia_

Stiles rolls his eyes at the complete lack of punctuation and responds.

 _B there in 10. No L. She abandoned me and advanced calc to go suck face with A 20 minutes ago._

He’s about to put his phone away, when a thought occurs to him.

_Do I need to bring the bat?_

_nah dude just get over here_

As good as his word, Stiles is at Derek’s apartment ten minutes later. Scott buzzes him in, and he takes the stairs up to Derek’s fourth floor apartment. Ever since the showdown at the hospital the previous year, Stiles has been uncomfortable in elevators, so he avoids them when he gets the chance. He’s not overly fond of thunderstorms or the smell of gasoline anymore either, but he figures ending up with a few phobias is still coming out on the plus side of their encounter with the Darach.

By the time he’s reached Derek’s door, Scott is waiting for him. Scott grabs him by the arm and pulls him to the side, not letting him into the apartment. 

“What’s up?” Stiles asks, frowning. This can’t be good.

Scott says quietly, “I’m not sure. I came over to ask Derek a couple of questions about that werewolf lore book you found, and he was like this.” Scott gestures through the door to Derek, who is currently wandering slowly around his living area, picking things up, running his hands over them, and staring at them intently with an extremely blurry gaze and a slightly goofy smile on his face.

Stiles blinks a couple of times and shuffles forward to get a better look. “Holy shit. Is he _high_? I’m totally getting a picture.”

Stiles steps into the apartment and pulls his phone out, just as Derek turns around and spots him.

“Stiles!” Derek exclaims, a wide grin breaking across his face. Derek moves quickly across the room towards him and wraps his arms around Stiles, giving him a tight hug. Derek murmurs, “I’m happy you’re here,” against Stiles’ neck as Stiles tries to figure out what to do. They may be friends now, and although there may have been an increase in random, casual touching over the last year, especially since Derek came back, they don’t _do_ this. They don’t do full body contact hugging. 

It doesn’t seem like Derek’s going anywhere soon, though, so Stiles hugs Derek back. “Hey, big guy. What’s up? You seem pretty mellow,” Stiles says, thinking ‘understatement of the year.’ Derek is so relaxed that Stiles is having to work to keep them both upright. He makes eye contact with Scott, who just makes wide-eyes at him and shrugs.

There’s a strange, tingling feeling in the air. Suddenly, Derek’s weight is gone and there’s a very large grey and black wolf sitting at Stiles’ feet, surrounded by shredded cloth.

Stiles does a full body flail away and exclaims, “Holy fuck!” He gapes at the wolf, and the wolf grins – Stiles will swear on his life – back at him. “Derek?” he squeaks out. He looks into the wolf’s eyes, and they’re the same as Derek’s. He didn’t know it was even possible for wolves to have green eyes – he’s going to have to Google that shit later, because he’s got more important things to deal with. “Oh my fucking god. You’re a wolf. What the ever-lasting-fuck.”

“Dude,” Scott says taking a step into the apartment. “That’s –”

Derek gets to his feet abruptly, keeping himself between Stiles and Scott. His body language changes from relaxed to hostile in an instant, and the corner of his lip curls up in a low, menacing growl.

“Derek!” Stiles exclaims and puts his hand on Derek’s back. “Chill, that’s Scott.”

Scott stops and stands completely still. He puts his hands up and starts backing away slowly. “It’s cool, Stiles. I’m in his den and I’m an alpha. It’s bound to freak him out a bit. I’ll go.”

“What? You’re going to leave me here?” Stiles asks. “What if he tries to eat me? Who’s going to stop him?”

Scott laughs. “Stiles, he’s not going to hurt you. In case you hadn’t noticed, Derek’s trying to defend you from the intruder. So, I’m going to go. You’re perfectly safe.” With that, Scott shuffles out the door and closes it behind him.

As soon as the door closes, Derek stops growling, and all the tension drains out of him. He turns towards Stiles again and gently takes the sleeve of his hoodie between his teeth and starts to tug. 

“Hey! Careful. This is my favourite.” It started out as a gag gift from Scott, but the blood-red hoodie with “Little Red” on the back in white script, quickly became a staple of Stiles’ wardrobe. 

Derek tugs again, and this time Stiles starts to follow. He finds himself led to the couch in the corner of the room. Derek lets go of his sleeve and looks significantly between Stiles and the couch. 

“All right, Lassie, I get it, you want me to sit,” Stiles says, sitting down. Derek growls at ‘Lassie’ and Stiles raises his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, no dog jokes.” In one smooth leap, Derek is beside him, and then he’s lying down, with his forelegs stretched out across Stiles’ lap. Derek rests his head against his legs and huffs out a soft breath. Stiles lowers his hands slowly, one of them coming to rest in the thick fur on the back of Derek’s neck, the other on Derek’s back.

“Is this okay?” Stiles asks, tentatively, giving in to the urge to bury his fingers in the ruff of fur. Derek wriggles closer to Stiles and sighs out a contented sound. Stiles grins and continues to pet Derek, who relaxes more and more until he’s fallen completely asleep. Trapped under a fully grown wolf, that he’s reluctant to disturb, Stiles fishes out his phone and starts amusing himself. It’s not long before he, too, falls asleep.

Stiles isn’t sure what wakes him up, but when he opens his eyes, Derek is no longer a wolf. He is, however, still lying in Stiles’ lap, with Stiles’ hands still on him.

“Um. Hi?” Stiles says, extremely conscious of the fact that his hands are on Derek’s bare, oh my god, so bare, skin. He can feel his cheeks flushing and he desperately keeps his eyes on Derek’s face as he slowly lifts his hands off of Derek. “So, ah, as much as I’d like to talk about what just happened, could you, um, maybe go put on some pants?”

Derek, still looking a little dazed, nods. Without a word, he rolls off the couch. Stiles absolutely, definitely does not check out Derek’s magnificent ass as he walks into his bedroom. Derek returns a few minutes later wearing sweats and a t-shirt, and heads to the kitchen. Stiles gets up and follows him.

Derek methodically makes himself a couple of sandwiches. Apparently, transformation is a hungry business. Stiles leans against the opposite counter and watches him eat. It doesn’t look like Derek’s going to give up any information voluntarily, so Stiles starts. “Dude. You turned into a wolf. What the hell? When did that start being a thing?”

“Today,” Derek replies.

“Today?” Stiles repeats, a bit surprised.

“Yes, Stiles, today. Deaton’s been helping me with some...things.” Derek says tightly. There’s a long pause, like he’s steeling himself for something, and then Derek continues in a quiet voice. “It’s a family trait, but until today, I couldn’t do it, not even when I was an alpha.”

“What changed?” Stiles asks softly.

It’s not until Derek looks into his eyes that Stiles realizes that Derek’s been avoiding eye contact until now. Derek’s gaze is clear, focussed, and incredibly intense. Stiles finds himself fidgeting under it.

“To reach the wolf, I needed to find a solid anchor, something that kept me centred, grounded. And today, I found it.” 

“You did? That’s awesome!” Stiles says. “What was it? Or can you tell me? Is it some werewolf secret thing?”

Derek quirks an eyebrow and takes a step closer, and then another. It’s not until Derek’s standing right in front of him, hand moving out to cup his face that Stiles catches the clue bus.

“Me?” Stiles asks, incredulously. 

“You,” Derek replies, leaning in slowly, telegraphing his intent clearly, giving Stiles plenty of time to step away, before kissing Stiles. The kiss is soft and gentle, and the unexpected tenderness shocks the hell out of Stiles. 

When Stiles fantasized about this moment, and he did, often, he always imagined that their first kiss would be all fire and passion and happen in the middle of a screaming match or after some life-threatening adventure. He had never imagined this, could never _possibly_ imagine this perfect, gentle, sweet kiss that leaves him trembling, with his heart hammering in his chest, and a slow flush burning up his cheeks as he leans into it, silently asking for more. The kiss eventually ends, and Derek rests his forehead against Stiles’, slowly stroking his face with his fingers.

“Wow,” Stiles breathes out. “That was, uh, wow.”

Derek smiles and takes Stiles’ hand and holds it against his chest – Stiles can feel how fast Derek’s heart is beating. “Yeah,” Derek answers. He leans in to kiss Stiles again. Just as their lips meet, Stiles’ phone rings – his father’s ringtone – and Stiles jumps in shock.

“You should get that,” Derek says, nuzzling into Stiles’ neck as Stiles just lets his phone ring. Stiles fumbles for it and finally gets it out of his pocket. He nearly drops the phone before finally answering.

“Hey, Dad,” Stiles says, clearing his throat. “S’up?”

 _“Hey, kiddo, you coming home for dinner?”_

Stiles checks the time on his phone. Shit – it’s after 7:00 pm. They must have napped longer than he thought. He glances at Derek, who nods. “Sorry, Dad. Lost track of the time, you know how it is. I’m leaving now. Be home in a few.”

_“See you soon._

“Bye.”

Stiles hangs up and rests his head against Derek’s shoulder. Derek strokes the back of his neck. 

“I should probably – ”

“Yeah,” Derek answers. “You should.”

“I really don’t want to,” Stiles says, leaning into Derek. “We have a lot to talk about.” Derek presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“We do,” Derek agrees. “But you don’t need to get in trouble with your father, so – ”

Stiles heaves a sigh and pushes himself away from Derek. And then sways forward and kisses him. Derek returns it briefly, and then steps away from Stiles. He takes Stiles by the shoulders and spins him towards the door. “Go,” he says with a laugh, giving Stiles a light push. Stiles goes reluctantly, with Derek following a step behind. Stiles opens the door to leave, and then turns back.

“I don’t know what’s more unbelievable – that you can turn into a wolf, or that you kissed me,” Stiles says, with a half-smile.

Derek takes Stiles’ face between his hands and presses a firm kiss against his mouth, before gently shoving him out the door. The last thing Stiles hears before it shuts is, “You’ll figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did google that shit. Wolves can have green eyes.


End file.
